Segunda Temporada
A Segunda Temporada de Once upon a Time,foi confirmada pela ABC em 10 de Maio de 2012. Estreou nos EUA em 30 de setembro de 2012 com o episódio [[Broken]], e terminou no dia 12 de Maio de 2013, com o episódio [[And Straight On 'Til Morning]].No Brasil estreou em 25 de Outubro de 2012, pelo canal de tv paga, Sony. O DVD com a temporada completa foi lançado em 13 de Agosto de 2013. Em 10 de Maio de 2013, foi renovada pela ABC, para uma Terceira Temporada. Aviso: Este artigo contém revelações sobre o enredo. Sinopse Após Emma quebrar a maldição, os personagens não são devolvidos para a Floresta Encantada, e agora tem que conviver com sua identidade dupla. O Sr.Gold, introduziu magia em Storybrooke, no final da Temporada Passada, e agora o destino dos dois mundos estão interligados. Novas ameaças surgem, como Cora e Capitão Gancho. Na primeira parte da temporada, os personagens tem que lidar com o terrível espectro Wraith , que foi solto pelo Sr. Gold como forma de vingança contra Regina, por ela ter aprisionado Bela por 28 anos. Ele suga as almas das pessoas, deixando como mortas. Os protagonistas resolvem enviá-lo por um portal para a Floresta Encantada, mas por um infeliz acontecimento, Emma e Mary Margareth caem no portal, indo parar na Terra dos Contos de Fadas. Lá elas conhecem, a corajosa Mulan e a doce Princesa Aurora que havia despertado de seu sono não havia muito tempo. Também se deparam com Cora e Gancho, que estão fazendo tudo para ir para Storybrooke. Emma e Mary Margaret, têm que encontrar um jeito de voltar para Storybrooke antes da mãe de Regina, Cora. Com a ajuda do Capitão Gancho todos conseguem chegar a Storybrooke (inclusive Gancho).Cora trama contra Sr.Gold/Rumplestiltskin na esperança de se tornar a Senhora das Trevas, o que não acontece, já que Branca de Neve/Mary Margaret,por influência de Rumplestiltiskin/Sr.Gold, encontra o coração de Cora que estava dentro de um cofre, fazendo com Cora morra com o uso de uma vela mágica. Greg Mendell - que foi para a cidade por engano - descobre algo terrível e Tamara - uma personagem misteriosa - estão dispostos a destruir toda a mágica existente e inclusive destruir a própria Storybrooke. Aviso:Terminam aqui as revelações sobre o enredo. Novos Personagens *Princesa Aurora ("Broken") *Mulan ("Broken") *Neal Cassidy ("Broken") *Príncipe Phillip ("Broken") *Wraith ("Broken") *Lancelot ("Lady of the Lake") *Hook ("The Crocodile") *Milah ("The Crocodile") *William Smee/William Smee ("The Crocodile") *Igor ("The Doctor") *Victor Frankenstein ("The Doctor") *Anton ("Tallahassee") *Anita ("Child of the Moon") *Quinn ("Child of the Moon") *Claude ("Queen of Hearts") *Greg Mendell ("The Outsider") *Alphonse Frankenstein ("In the Name of the Brother") *Gerhardt Frankenstein ("In the Name of the Brother") *Abraham ("Tiny") *Argyle ("Tiny") *Arlo ("Tiny") *Andre ("Tiny") *Jack ("Tiny") *Vidente ("Manhattan") *Eva ("The Queen Is Dead") *Johanna/Johanna ("The Queen Is Dead") *Tamara ("The Queen Is Dead") *Rei Xavier ("The Miller's Daughter") *Kurt Flynn ("Welcome to Storybrooke") *O Dragon ("Selfless, Brave and True") *Xerife/Keith ("Lacey") *Marian ("Lacey") *Robin Hood ("Lacey") *George ("Second Star to the Right") *John ("Second Star to the Right") *Mary ("Second Star to the Right") *Michael ("Second Star to the Right") *A Sombra ("Second Star to the Right") *Wendy ("Second Star to the Right") *Felix ("And Straight On 'Til Morning) Elenco Elenco regular *Ginnifer Goodwin como Branca de Neve / Mary Margaret Blanchard (21/22 episódios) *Jennifer Morrison como Emma Swan (21/22 episódios) *Lana Parrilla como Rainha Má / Regina Mills (20/22 episódios) *Josh Dallas como Príncipe Encantado / David Nolan (22/22 episódios) *Emilie de Ravin como Bela / Lacey (15/22 episódios) *Emilie de Ravin como Bela / Lacey (15/22 episódios) *Colin O'Donoghue como Killian Jones "Capitão Gancho" (15/22 episódios) *Jared S. Gilmore como Henry Mills (22/22 episódios) *Meghan Ory como Chapeuzinho Vermelho / Ruby (12/22 episódios) *Robert Carlyle como Rumplestiltskin / Mr. Gold Elenco Recorrente *Barbara Hershey como Cora (10 episódios) *Michael Raymond-James como Neal Cassidy (11 episódios) *Sarah Bolger como Bela Adormecida / Princesa Aurora (9 episódios) *Jamie Chung como Mulan (8 episódios) *Julian Morris como Príncipe Phillip (3 episódios) *Raphael Sbarge como Grilo Falante / Archie Hopper (7 episódios) *Jorge Garcia como Anton (3 episódios) *Beverley Elliott como Vovó (Storybrooke) / Vovó (Floresta Encantada) (10 episódios) *Ethan Embry como Greg Mendell (10 episódios) *Lee Arenberg como Zangado / Leroy (12 episódios) *Alan Dale como Rei George / Albert Spencer (3 episódios) *Sebastian Stan como Chapeleiro Maluco / Jefferson (3 episódios) *David Anders como Victor Frankenstein / Dr. Whale (5 episódios) *Keegan Connor Tracy como Fada Azul / Madre Superiora (8 episódios) *Tony Amendola como Gepeto / Marco (4 episódios) *Sonequa Martin-Green como Tamara (6 episódios) *Chris Gauthier como William Smee (4 episódios) Elenco Convidado *Eion Bailey como Pinóquio / August Booth (2 episódios) *Tony Perez como Henry pai da Regina.(2 episódios) *Dylan Schmid como Baelfire (2 episódios) *Annabeth Gish como Anita (1 episódio) *Jamie Dornan como Xerife Graham (1 episódio) *Jakob Davis como Jovem [Pinóquio *Noah Bean como Daniel (1 episódio) *Joaquim de Almeida como Rei Xavier (1 episódio) *Ben Hollingsworth como Quinn (1 episódio) *Rachel Shelley como Milah (1 episódio) *John Pyper-Ferguson como Kurt Flynn (1 episódio) *Rose McGowan como Jovem Cora (1 episódio) *Sinqua Walls como Sir Lancelot (1 episódio) *Rena Sofer como Rainha Eva (1 episódio) *Eva Allan como Princesa/Jovem Eva(1 episódio) *Zak Santiago como Príncipe/Jovem Henry (1 episódio) *Lesley Nicol como Johanna (1 episódio) *Chad Michael Collins como Gerhardt (1 episódio) *Gregory Itzin como Alphonse (1 episódio) *Abraham Benrubi como Arlo (1 episódio) *Cassidy Freeman como Jacqueline "Jack" (1 episódio) *Gabrielle Rose como Ruth (1 episódio) *Freya Tingley como Wendy Darling (1 episódio) *Bailee Madison como Jovem Branca de Neve (2 episódios) *Tom Ellis como Robin Hood (1 episódio) *Wil Traval como Xerife de Nottinghan / Keith (1 episódio) *Tzi Ma como Dragão (1 episódio) Episódios Referências Categoria:Guia de Episódios Categoria:Temporadas